paperspleasefandomcom-20200223-history
Day 31
Day 31 is Thursday, December 23rd, 1982 in story mode. The game can end in eleven different ways at this point. Some of the events technically happen on the next day, December 24th, which is not a playable day otherwise. Rules in effect Events *The first and the seventh entrant are Obri citizens. If they carry passports, those can be confiscated if the inspector needs more Obri passports in preparation for his family's escape (see day 29). An unauthorized confiscation will lead to a citation. *If the inspector has completed at least four out of five EZIC tasks, the second entrant will be an EZIC messenger. They hand the inspector a note saying (in all caps), "Grestin checkpoint is at an end. Today we break this wall down. You will be safe. Hold your fire * The Order of The Ezic Star." **If fewer than four EZIC tasks have been completed, a procedurally generated regular entrant will appear instead. This indicates that it is now impossible to the get the "good" EZIC ending (ending 19). *The fifth entrant is Jorji Costava. He gives the inspector 40 credits, thanks the inspector, and walks away. *The end event starts during the inspection of the eighth entrant. See table below for possible options or keep reading. The day will continue to this point even if the clock reaches 6pm. EZIC agents pull up in a van, kill the guards, and start approaching the wall and the inspector's booth. At this point, an option to use the tranquilizer gun becomes available. **If the inspector has completed fewer than four EZIC tasks during the game, the lower agent will attack the booth while the other one blows up the wall. Depending on the inspector's actions, one of the following will occur: ***If they succeed in blowing up the booth, instant death will occur. ***If the inspector prevents them from blowing up the booth but not the wall, he will be arrested for failing to defend the border (ending 13). ***If the inspector prevents them from blowing the booth and the wall, a normal end of day screen (where rent is paid, etc.) will appear. See the last six bullets of this list. **If the inspector has completed at least four (out of five) EZIC tasks given in the game, an EZIC messenger appeared as the second entrant and the attackers will not attack the booth but will blow up the wall. *** Firing at the agents at this point will make them start attacking the inspector. If they blow up the booth, an instant death ending occurs. It is advised to shoot the lower attacker first since that one will attack the booth. *** If the inspector allows the agents to blow up the wall and does not fire at them, the game will end. EZIC will take power, move the inspector's family to a better apartment, and make him an agent (ending 19). *** If the inspector allows the agents to blow up the wall but shoots at least one of them, the game will end (ending 15). EZIC rises to power, but the inspector has no place in New Arstotzka. EZIC is very upset with his betrayal. The future of the inspector and his family is unknown. *** If the inspector neutralizes both attackers before they blow up the wall and the booth, a normal end of day screen will appear. See below for options. *** If the inspector shoots even one of the persons running for the breach, the game will end in two ways, depending on which rifle is used first (endings 5 or 6). ** The upper attacker walks up to the wall and places explosives. They will then walk away from the wall before blowing it up. If the inspector eliminates the attacker in this small window, the wall will stay intact. * If the game does not end before a normal end of day screen, an option to escape to Obristan is still available. **One Obri passport and 25 credits per a living family member are needed. It is possible to leave some or all family members behind. **Escaping will end the game, leading to ending 16 (if some or all living family members were left behind) or 18 (if all living family members escaped). *At the end of the day, the inspector will receive 5 credits for each two entrants detained today even though Calensk initially said that he would pay the inspector every two days and the last time he delivered payment was on day 30. *Option to move to a better apartment can be available at the end of the day even though it does not have any effect on the game at this point. Moving to a class-5 apartment will unlock the Worker's Best achievement. *Option to install one booth upgrade is available at the end of the day if all upgrades have not been installed yet. Upgrading does not have any effect on the game at this point. *If the inspector chooses not to escape, the information audit M. Vonel mentioned on day 29 will take place. As per the date written on the official bulletin, the audit happens on December 24th, 1982, which is technically day 32. One of the following will happen: **If the inspector has completed any EZIC tasks, his connection to EZIC will be discovered and the inspector will be put to death and his family's fate remains unknown (ending 17). If he has completed all EZIC tasks but fired at the attackers, ending 14 will occur; the EZIC connection is discovered, the inspector is put to death, and it is also noted EZIC will not be able to help his family. **If the inspector has not completed any of the EZIC tasks during the game, he will pass the audit (ending 20). A new agreement will be reached with Kolechia, the border will remain open, and the inspector will be allowed to return to his post on January 1st 1983. The code (62131) needed to unlock the endless mode will be given after a cutscene. Table of ending results ''The Truth of Arstotzka'' headlines *''Grestin Checkpoint Future Uncertain. Too Open, Too Soon?'' *''Bloody Scene In Gennistora! Simon Wens Found Dead In Confusing Mess'' **Appears if the vengeful father was admitted into Arstotzka on day 30 de:Tag 31 Category:Days